1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the amplification of radio frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of applications require the amplification of RF (radio frequency) signals with minimum noise. Signals may be received via single ended inputs or differential inputs, and often these amplification processes should be performed with low power. Amplification to high bandwidth may also be desirable. Typically, low noise amplifiers provide for at least some decoupling of the noise of the amplification circuit from the impedance of the amplification circuit. However, this decoupling often requires high power. Improved circuits for transconductance and low noise amplification are needed.